Another Start
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: It's a new school year at Yancy Academy. Grover is sent there to scout out for demigods. He runs into Percy Jackson, who he realizes at once is a demigod. However, Grover wasn't expecting Percy to introduce him to Ariadne, Percy's twin sister. This situation definitely isn't good. Companion piece to Like a Tidal Wave. Pre-PJO. One-shot.


A/N: Based off this one part in my fanfic, _Like a Tidal Wave_ :

" _"…But Grover alerted me as soon as he met Percy, and then when I showed up, it turned out that he also had a twin sister. Grover didn't have time to tell me after Percy introduced him to you a few days later."_

" _...When I thought about meeting Grover, he did seem a little surprised or stunned when Percy introduced me to him."_ "

I apologize if it ends up sucking.

The face-claim for Ariadne is Madison Davenport.

* * *

" _Tomorrow's another start,  
_ _But it looks like every day."_ _  
_Anatomy of a Tidal Wave – Cold

* * *

Percy Jackson was unpacking his clothes from the suitcase. His younger twin sister, Ariadne, or Aria, as she prefers to be referred to, had packed the suitcase for him. Percy haphazardly tossed his stuff in the suitcase and Aria freaked out and packed for him. She packed his stuff from light to dark. She was such a neat freak like that.

Percy was hanging his shirts in the closet when Grover said, "That's interesting."

Percy looked at him, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You pack your clothes from light to dark, but then you shove your clothes in the closet, with no specific order," Grover said. "I just found that interesting, that's all."

Percy noticed that Grover had acne and the start of a wispy beard, which made Percy think that Grover got held back. Percy frowned and looked back at the suitcase. "Oh, that. Yeah, my sister packed for me."

Grover was confused, "Your sister?"

"Yeah, my sister," Percy said, shrugging. "Very annoying, kind of a neat-freak, she loves cross stitching, and she's obsessed with _Mötley Crüe_. Oh, she loves dressing in all black and thinks she's cold-hearted. She really isn't. Cold-hearted, I mean. She intentionally pisses off my step-father, Gabe, which is actually funny."

Grover wasn't exactly sure how, but somehow he convinced himself that Percy had a half-sister. He could smell that Percy was a demigod, among with the scent of a human on him that seemed like it was trying to suffocate the demigod scent, but the demigod scent was wafting through. The demigod scent was a little too strong, but Grover could tell that Percy was a powerful demigod. It was almost worrying because he remembered the last time he had to escort a powerful demigod, Thalia, daughter of Zeus. He considered that his greatest failure. Hopefully Grover didn't fail this mission and hopefully Percy wouldn't die on him.

Grover realized that he hadn't said anything and looked at Percy, "Your sister sounds interesting."

"I suppose she is, but she's all I have, along with my mother. Gabe doesn't count. My sister, Aria, says that Gabe is a world-class ass," Percy said. "What did you do over the summer?"

"Go to camp," Grover said, shrugging. It wasn't a lie. He looked through his suitcase. "What about you?"

"Oh, sell magazine subscriptions with Aria," Percy said, shrugging, "Figured out which school to go to in the fall. I helped Aria out a few times with her car washes, counted how many people she accidentally doused with water. That sort of thing."

Grover nodded, "Sounds interesting." He looked at Percy, "Hey, I'm going to the office, I think I forgot something and I'll call my parents about it." He limped to the dorm room door.

Percy was frowning again as he watched Grover limp to the door. "Hey, why do you walk like that? Like your legs hurt you when you walk."

Grover looked back at him, "Oh, that's because I have a muscular disease in my legs. I have a doctor's note excluding me from PE for life." He smiled at Percy.

Percy nodded, "Awesome. I mean, being excused from PE for life. Not the muscular disease that's in your legs, that's not awesome."

Grover gave him a _bah-ha-ha_ laugh that startled Percy a little at the unexpected sound. "I got it the first time, Percy." He left the dorm and headed to the office. When he got to the receptionist, who was reading a horror novel, Grover said, "I need to make a phone call."

The receptionist pointed at the phone without looking up from her book and Grover picked up the receiver.

He punched in a number and was answered with a: "Hello?"

"I found one," Grover said.

"You did?" Chiron asked sounding surprised.

"His name is Percy Jackson. I can tell he's really powerful," Grover said a little worriedly.

"You'll do fine this time, Grover, don't sound so worried. I'll be on my way," Chiron said and hung up.

The bell rang and Grover had to head to the auditorium for the sixth grade orientation. He couldn't find Percy in the sea of humans, so he had to sit with a few other students who gave him weird looks. Grover finally spotted Percy a few rows over. It looked like he was sitting next to a black-haired girl, wearing black pants and a black shirt, who had an interesting looking shoulder bag with her. He could make a haunted house and a full moon on it.

He could hear the principal speaking but he wasn't listening. He was trying to make sure that monsters wouldn't jump out and attack Percy, but Grover didn't smell any monsters lurking around, they had the distinct smell of sulfur. So far so good.

Grover watched the principal for a few more minutes and turned to look at Percy. The girl next to him had pulled out some cloth, a needle, and thread.

 _She's going to sew while the principal is talking?_ Grover thought a little confused.

Granted, she wasn't the only one that wasn't paying attention, but she could at least look like she's attempting to pay attention to the speech.

"We hope you enjoy your time here," the principal finished. "You are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and started trudging out of the auditorium.

Someone ran into Grover. "Hurry up, Cripple," a female said, sounding agitated. "I haven't got all day."

There were a few snickers and he got jostled some more. Some of the students were shoving him back and forth with their elbows. Someone tripped him and Grover nearly fell down the steps, which made the other students bust out laughing.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Percy shouted.

"Whatever you say, freak," a girl said, and Percy was steadying Grover.

"You didn't have to come to help me," Grover said as they started walking down the steps.

Percy shrugged, "I did. It's terrible what they were doing to you."

Grover brushed it off, "It's okay. It's happened before." It happened more times than he would care to admit, considering he had been acting like a middle-schooler for six years.

"Still horrible," Percy said. "Just because of your muscular disease, it doesn't give them the right to be mean."

"This school is for troubled kids," Grover pointed out. "So, it's no surprise that they're going to bully me. I mean, look at me."

"So?" Percy replied as they left the auditorium together. "It's horrible either way."

* * *

It was after school on Friday, when Percy started walking away from the cafeteria, to the courtyard. He was leading Grover somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Grover asked, confused.

"I'm going to introduce you to Aria," Percy said.

Grover frowned, "She's here?"

Percy looked at Grover, confused, "Yeah. You think that my mom is going to send me off to this boarding school and not Aria? She says that Aria and I have to protect each other."

Grover couldn't help but feel slightly worried over that. Then again, they were siblings, so it's no surprise that they have to protect each other. Percy led Grover to a girl with elbow length black hair. She was wearing a dark blue denim jacket and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. She had her shoulder bag with her. She was sewing something, because her head was bowed down.

As they approached, she looked up at them. Grover almost took a step back, because her eyes were the same color as Percy's. Grover can smell the same demigod scent on Aria and the same human scent.

 _This is not good,_ Grover thought.

"What do you want?" Aria asked. "I'm cross stitching here."

"Aria, this is my roommate and friend Grover," Percy said, "Grover, this is my twin sister, Aria."

Grover's eyes widened and felt his heart sped up, _this is definitely not good. There are twins? I don't have time to tell Chiron about Percy having a twin sister._

"Did Percy tell you that I'm the cuter twin?" Aria asked Grover, grinning.

"More like the more annoying twin," Percy grumbled.

Aria looked at the two, but Grover was grinning, but it was forced.

"Percy mentioned he had a sister," Grover started, "But I wasn't expecting him to have a twin sister."

"Why?" Aria asked, confused and looked at Percy. "You wound me Percy. You didn't tell him that I'm your twin?"

"What was wounded?" Percy asked, grinning. "Do you mean your nonexistent soul?"

Aria laughed at that. "No, it's more like the iceberg that I call my heart." Percy snorted and rolled his eyes.

Grover did a forced laugh that came out more like a _bah-ha-ha_ sound. Aria and Percy looked at him sharply at that.

Aria frowned, "You should go to the nurse."

"Why?" asked Grover.

"That laugh you did seemed like you have phlegm in your throat," Aria said, pointing the needle at Grover.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, man. That doesn't sound healthy."

"I always laughed like that," Grover said.

"Okay," Aria said, looking unsure at that.

Grover looked at the shoulder bag, which he can fully see. There were two jack-o-lanterns in front of a walkway that led to a haunted house. On either side of the house were two bare trees. In front of the full moon, that was above the house were three small bats. Grover pointed at the bag and said, "Interesting bag you got there."

Aria smiled proudly, "Thanks. I made it myself. It took three months to make it."

Grover was stunned, "Really?"

Percy and Aria nodded.

Percy said, "Every time she got interrupted she always got mad."

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked. "I'm always mad."

"Whatever you say, Aria. Whatever you say," Percy said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Grover and shook his head.

* * *

On Monday, back when class started again, Aria was in her Latin class, waiting for the teacher to show up. Instead of Mr. Tanner, a guy in a motorized wheelchair wheeled in. His hair was thinning, he had a scruffy beard going on, and he was wearing a frayed tweed looking jacket.

Aria wondered, _Where's Mr. Tanner?_ and then her thoughts went to, _Who the hell wears tweed jackets?_

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted, "My name is Mr. Brunner."

"Good morning, Mr. Brunner," Aria greeted, being the only one who said it. There were a few snickers at that and she ducked her head, her face turning red. She blinked back the embarrassment tears.

"Now, none of that," Mr. Brunner said and the few students abruptly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, but your previous teacher had to take a leave of absence."

"Why?" Aria asked feeling a little concerned for her previous teacher that she had for a week. He didn't say anything about leaving, "Is he okay?"

"Teacher's pet," a girl whispered loudly and giggled, making a few other students laugh at that.

"Now, now," Mr. Brunner said, looking at the class. "Being curious is not a bad thing." He looked at Aria, "And your previous teacher is okay. He decided to take a very late sabbatical." He looked at the class once more. "Does anyone know where Mr. Tanner keeps the class roster?"

"In one of the top drawers of his desk," Aria answered and nearly face-palmed at answering that.

Mr. Brunner went to the desk and opened some drawers, before holding up a folder. He looked at Aria, "Thank you, Miss…"

"Jackson," Aria replied, "Aria Jackson."

Mr. Brunner looked at her, almost confused and a little concerned. "Are you, by any chance, related to Percy Jackson?"

 _What gave it away? The same last name or the fact that we have the same colored eyes?_ Aria thought and nodded, "Yes. He's my twin brother."

Mr. Brunner thought, _this is definitely not good._

Percy and Aria Jackson didn't realize how their existence wasn't good.


End file.
